yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Fusion Summon
position="center" hideaddbutton="true"> Arc V Fusion Summon.png|Fusion Background from "Fusion" Ep123 Super Fusion.png|Special Fusion Background from "Super Fusion" A Fusion Summon ( Yūgō Shōkan) is the act of Special Summoning a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using "Fusion" or any other card effects which explicitly states that the Summon is a Fusion Summon. In the anime ]] While visual depictions of Fusion Summons have varied significantly among the different anime series, most generally show the Fusion Materials, or their cards, being warped into particles or forms of energy in a spiral direction, which then merge with each other within a spiraling portal, from which the Fusion Monster emerges. It is not until Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V where a standardized version of this method is adopted for all Fusion Summons, with the portal consisting of blue and orange swirls of energy, referencing the artwork of "Fusion", and the Fusion Material Monsters transforming into differently colored forms of energy (usually the colors being contrasting ones like blue/red, yellow/violet, etc.), which then swirl together into a spiral before entering the portal. Fusion Summon practitioners usually clash their hands together at the moment the monsters combine, seemingly mirroring that the materials become one. In Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, a Fusion Summon performed using Fusion Materials that have been previously Pendulum Summoned is referred to as a "Pendulum-Fusion".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 26: "A New Boundary - Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" Fusion Summon Practitioners Ep 33 Sora Fusion Summon.gif|Sora Shiun'in Ep 34 Sora Fusion Summon 2.gif|Sora Shiun'in's sadistic side Sora Fusion summon manga 8.png|Sora Shiun'in (manga) Ep10 Masumi Fusion Summon.png|Masumi Kōtsu Ep24 Masumi Fusion Summon.gif|Masumi Kōtsu 2 Ep12 Reiji Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon.png|Reiji Akaba Ep131 Reiji Fusion Summon.png|Reiji Akaba 2 Ep 29 Yuzu Fusion Summon.gif|Yuzu Hīragi Ep69 Riding Duel Yuzu Fusion Summon.gif|Yuzu Hīragi in a Riding Duel. Ep77 Riding Duel Yuzu Fusion Summon2.gif|Yuzu Hīragi in a Riding Duel 2. Yuya Fusion Summon 2.gif|Yūya Sakaki Yuya Fusion Summon 1.gif|Yūya Sakaki 2 Yuya 147-4.gif|Yūya Sakaki 3 Yuya-Yuri 148.gif|Yūya Sakaki-Yūri Ep64 Riding Duel Yūya Fusion Summon.png|Yūya Sakaki in a Riding Duel. Yuya 146 Fusion Summon.gif|Yūya Sakaki in a Riding Duel 2. Ep128 Awakened Yūya Fusion Summon.png|Awakened Yūya Sakaki. Ep 39 Isao Fusion Summon.gif|Isao Kachidoki Isao 113-9.gif|Isao Kachidoki 2 Ep40 Barrett Fusion Summon.png|Barrett Ep 42 Makoto fusion summon.gif|Makoto Takeda Ep 42 Ken Fusion Summon.gif|Ken Umesugi Ep 42 Halil Fusion Summon.gif|Halil Ep 45 Serena Fusion Summon.gif|Serena Ep48 Serena Fusion Summon.gif|Serena wearing Yuzu's clothes. Ep70 Riding Duel Serena Fusion Summon.gif|Serena in a Riding Duel. Ep124 Brainwashed Serena Fusion Summon.gif|Brainwashed Serena Ep48 Obelisk Force Fusion Summon.png|Obelisk Force Ep71 DC227 Fusion Summon.png|Duel Chaser 227 in a Riding Duel. Ep74 Riding Duel Dennis Fusion Summon.png|Dennis Macfield in a Riding Duel. Ep114 Dennis Fusion Summon.gif|Dennis Macfield Ep144 Dennis Fusion Summon with his mask.gif|Dennis Macfield with his mask. Ep 77 Sergey Fusion Summon.gif|Sergey Volkov in a Riding Duel. Ep92 Sergey Synchro and Fusion Summon.png|Sergey Volkov Ep93 Riding Duel Sergey Synchro and Fusion Summon2.png|Sergey Volkov in a Riding Duel 2. Ep94 Riding Duel Sergey Synchro and Fusion Summon3.png|Sergey Volkov in a Riding Duel 3. Ep86 Reira Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon.png|Reira Akaba Yuri Fusion Summon.gif|Yūri Ep130 Awakened Yūri Fusion Summon.png|Awakened Yūri Scale016 Yūri Fusion Summon.png|Yūri Sakaki Ep 98 Roget Fusion Summon.gif|Jean-Michel Roget Juvenile Officer 1 Fusion Summon.gif|Juvenile Officer #1 Juvenile Officer 2 Fusion Summon.gif|Juvenile Officer #2 Edo Fusion 104.gif|Edo Phoenix with his hooded cloak. Edo 110-9.gif|Edo Phoenix Ep130 Edo Fusion Summon.gif|Edo Phoenix 2 Ep106 You Show Student 1 Fusion Summon.gif|You Show Student #1 Ep106 You Show Student 2 Fusion Summon.gif|You Show Student #2 Ep106 You Show Student 3 Fusion Summon.gif|You Show Student #3 Ep107 Grace Fusion Summon.gif|Grace Tyler Ep107 Gloria Fusion Summon.gif|Gloria Tyler Ep115 Solo Fusion Summon.gif|Captain Solo Diana 116-3.gif|Diana Ep116 Apollo Fusion Summon.gif|Apollo Rin 117-6.gif|Brainwashed Rin Ruri 119-3.gif|Brainwashed Ruri Kurosaki Ep120 Battle Beast Fusion Summon.gif|Battle Beast Ep121 Sanders Fusion Summon.gif|Sanders Ep129 Leo Fusion Summon.gif|Leo Akaba References Navigation Category:Duel terms